


Earth-boys to have the "problems" with

by NyxSolei



Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tamaran, Teen Titans - Freeform, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire gets an invitation from Tamaran to return for a celebration. Robin feels uneasy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth-boys to have the "problems" with

In the Vega system, where planet Tamaran, the secrets began unfolding- rumors of the young princess and an Earth-boy who executed a close kind of social intercourse. But of course, the Tamaraneans could not asess the rumours since the princess was still on Earth, of the Milky-Way system.  
And there, she was having quiet a great time with her Earth friends. It was a winter day, with a bit of rain, and the Teen Titans were slacking off easily in their home. There was no much of crime in Jump city after Tokyo and the facing with The Brotherhood of Evil, so for two weeks already, there wasn't much to do. A villain here, a villain there- but nothing much.

"On my planet, such occassion would mean something terrible had happened. Tell me Robin, what was so terrible the sky is crying?" Starfire, who watched closely every drop of rain, behind a glass window, asked. She was fascinated, like she was with most of the things on Earth- Mustard, pizza, the "Christmas", mustard... It was the first time she saw rain ever since she crashed on Earth. To think that Starfire was living here only but a mere year, and this is her first winter.  
Robin smiled, "On Earth it's a natural thing, it happens a lot, called rain." He stood up from his computer, stretched a bit and came by Starfire to watch the raindrops with her,"The clouds are made of water, when it's cold, it becomes liquid, and drops down from the sky."  
"Oh how wondorous! Water from the sky! On Tamaran we must dig deep down to find water." She turned her gaze to him, "And this happens usualy in the season called 'Winter'?"  
He nodded, "But I wouldn't really recommend on drinking the rain, it's sour, although your taste in food is quiet... Unique."  
"Then I wish to taste the drops of the rain! May we go outside?" Her eyes lit up in such a spark that she had every time that she got excited about Earth wonders, as she described them.  
"Sure, but we should take an umbrella, if you'll get wet, you might catch a cold." He said, and with that went to the door, grabbing one umbrella, "So, you're coming?"

Most of the Tamaraneans used to wear purple, it's a common colour to symbol their sky. Ones who did not wear purple were concidered "Special"- like great warriors, criminals and royalty. However, most of the time even royalty on Tamaran wore purple, to be a part of the people. But one of the royal children wore black- a criminal, and the other wore blue- a great warrior. His name was Darkfire, the youngest brother in the royal children of Tamaran. He had the same wine red hair most Tamaraneans had, but it was very curled, unlike the other children.  
Currently, after Blackfire's banishment, and Galfore's retirement, he was the ruler of Tamaran. Luckily, he was a very wise one, due to the many battles he had fought in the nearby galaxies. He understood what life, rules, crimes and terror means, because he faced them by himslef. He fought the Citadel countless times, and helped his people countless more.  
But there was something he was very unfamilliar with- the Earth's costums. It looked so strange to him that an Earth-boy is allowed to how did they call it there?... Date, his sister, which is the exact same equivalent behaviour to marrying someone on Tamaran. He wanted to understand it more.  
"My people," He declared in front of the Tamarans,"In five galactic days, we shall have a feast- both for the returance of our last warrios troop, and both for the arrival of my sister, your princess, Starfire." The crowd cheered, he missed the princess for long time.

The rain got somewhat stronger, and the wind blew more wildely, so Robin had to convince Star to wear something warmer. Even though she did, she shook uncontrollably, and he offered his jacket to warm her up. The umbrella covered them both, although he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with being so close to her. They were dating, they were a couple, but it was extreamly hard for Robin- he has never learned how to do.... This.  
She was looking at the sky, filled with amaze, looking at the rain, and when she finally looked to Robin, she happily declared,"This is glorious. I love the rain!" She smiled, what made him smile as well, although he didn't notice that. Starfire took a step out and closed her eyes, feeling the liquid upon her. Then, after a few silent moments, she turned to Robin and pulled him out of the umbrella as well. His arms rested upon hers, warming them slightly- she was cold.  
Quickly, but slowly enough, her head rested on his shoulder and her arms hugged him lightly, but he returned the hug a bit stronger.  
"Robin?" She said at last, after the long silence.  
"Yeah?" He was getting somewhat nerveous. He wasn't good at this. He could fight crime, save the world from its ending but honestly- he had no idea what to do with girls. Especially the ones he likes.  
"My younger brother invited us, the Titans to a feast on Tamaran, do you wish to come?" She looked at him, her eyes locked on the mask.  
Okay whoa what. He tensed up, dropping his look to the side, "You miss Tamaran?" Robin asked.  
"My home is here. But I wish to see my brother, to show you properly the castle and the beauty in Tamaran." She conffessed. That only made him more tensed. He wasn't left with much choice- call the Titans East to watch over the city, and fly to Tamaran. He sighed,"I.." pause,"I want you to be happy."  
"I am, even if we stay, I am happy with you Robin."  
Although it wasn't visible, his insides were crushing, his stomach tossing and turning and his heart beating as fast as a race car. Clearly, dealing with girls is difficult- but hey, he was one of those who saved the world a few times. No pressure. It's okay.  
When he snapped out of the tenstion, he smiled,"We should probably go, I know you miss the castle. Besides, it'd be rude to refuse the king of Tamaran." He chuckled somewhat uneasily.  
"Really?" Her eyes brightened up, and she jumped for a forceful hug. He didn't resist, instead he just hugged her back, taking in her scent. "We should go in." He concluded.

"Cool! Are there any hot girls on Tamaran?" Beast Boy was already excited, thinking of all the great things he can do on the alien planet.  
"No. I believe that the girls there have a normal body temperature." She looked up to think,"Although I think that perhaps there are some girls who are hotter than the usual."  
Robin laughed, Beast Boy looked puzzled and Raven just sighed.  
"For how long will we be there?" Raven asked peacefully.  
"Three days. I've called already Titans East to watch over the city. We leave tomorrow first thing in the morning." Robin concluded.  
"What about the food?" Cyborg cried.  
"What about it?" Star looked confused.  
"It's-- well, disgusting!" He looked upset, almoust at the verge of tears.  
"I am sure you will all manage as the last time we visited Tamaran!" Starfire smiled happily.

The rest of the evening the Titans were busy preparing themselves and their lugguage for the three day trip to Star's home planet. Except for Robin, he was in Starfire's room, sitting on the bed and watching her pack. He liked watching her dwell in her buisness, it was like watching a really good TV show with an actress that you adore.  
She hummed happily as she delivered things from one corner of the room to her suitcase, which was pink. When she first got here, the group thought she would need a suitcase for missions outside the city, so together they bought her the pink, large suitcase. Starfire was thrilled every time she needed to use it.  
"They have all sorts of different activities in the castle- like Glorg hunt, or Zorkaberries collection, that is if the acid does not fall from the sky!" She laughed, but he was just confused,"You would love to be there, it is glorious, really. Darkfire promised an Earth 'dance' to celebrate our visit! Isn't it wonderous?" Starfire stopped at last to view Robin. Her smile was wide as the moon that night, and her eyes shone in green, it was obvious to all she was utterly excited.  
"A dance?" He looked up from the floor, "I guess that it does sound fit to the occasion. But what about the Titans? Where would they stay those two nights?" He asked, very seriously, because the good of the team was before his own leisure.  
"They have rooms in the castle, especially for visitors!"  
"We all get rooms?" He relaxed.  
"Yes, all of you, but you Robin. It is costumary in Tamaran that a 'couple' would stay together." She paused and floated to sit next to him and explain,"In Tamaran, there is no such thing as 'couple' or 'dating', on my planet, your father, or mother decide your marriage arragement, and it could be at a very young age, or not. But you do not know to whom you shall marry."  
"Woah, that sounds awful." He turned to her, but he was still somewhat uneasy with sleeping in the same room with her. Sure there must be a way.  
"Indeed, but it is what has been done for decades, and will be done for decades hence." Starfire smiled.  
He looked carefully at her face features- her glowing green eyes, her silky orange skin and her grin. "Star?" He finally broke the silence.  
"What Robin?"  
"Could we.. perhaps, try tonight.. Uh," He screamed in his mind, 'just say it. Just SAY IT!', "try sleeping in the same room, so it wouldn't be.. Uncomfortable while we're there."  
Her grin widened,"Of course! I would love that." Starfire hugged him tight, but very quickly backed away, she knew he was uneasy.  
But then, he grabbed her quickly back to hug, "Could we stay like that just for a bit longer?"  
They did.


End file.
